


Something between us

by Diana924



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Future Fic, M/M, Mental Instability, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Tra lui ed Elliot c’è sempre stato qualcosa più forte di un’amicizia o di una collaborazione occasionale.





	Something between us

Tra lui ed Elliot c’è sempre stato qualcosa più forte di un’amicizia o di una collaborazione occasionale.

Questo Tyrell lo ha sempre saputo, lui ed Elliot sono legati, uniti da un legame che sembra essere persino più forte della morte, o della ECorp; anche ora che tutto è finito Tyrell ha paura a dare un nome a quello che hanno, gli basta sapere che c’è e che erano predestinati a quello.

Elliot è tutto quello di cui ha bisogno, solo lui può dargli ciò di cui ha bisogno, il loro legame è speciale e Tyrell lo ha sempre saputo, fin dai suoi primi incontri con Elliot quando è stato uno dei primi ad intuirne il potenziale, e non solo per quanto riguarda l’informatica.

Solitamente non lo fa, adora dominare e avere il comando, solitamente non permetterebbe a nessuno di scoparlo a meno che non ne ricavi qualche vantaggio ma Elliot è speciale, Elliot è l’unico a cui chiede, da cui pretende, di essere scopato e lo fa perché di potersi fidare dell’altro, che Elliot avrà cura di lui perché anche se l’altro non lo dice Tyrell sa che tra loro c’è un legame indissolubile.

Sentirsi così rilassato lo fa stare bene, lo aiuta a svuotare la mente ed Elliot tra le sue gambe mentre lo succhia si può definire solamente una visione paradisiaca. Si muove contro quelle labbra pigramente, gustandosi ogni istante, assaporando ogni fibra di quell’eccitazione e pregustando quella che verrà poi, ci sono notti in cui è Mr Robot a scoparlo, Tyrell dopo un po’ ha appreso come riconoscere le personalità di Elliot ma questa notte vuole Elliot Alderson e nessun altro.

Si lascia sfuggire un gemito di disappunto quando Elliot interrompe quello che stava facendo quando era così vicino all’orgasmo, ha bisogno di quel calore, di quella bocca, di Elliot. Tyrell si morde il labbro quando sente il primo dito di Elliot stuzzicare la sua apertura, hanno tutta la notte per quei giochetti, quello che vuole adesso è venire, venire con Elliot dentro di sé, non un dito e tre dita ma con il cazzo di Elliot che lo apre in due, è questo quello che vuole.

Elliot per fortuna sembra capirlo perché tra un bacio e l’altro lo prepara velocemente prima con una, poi con due e infine con tre dita, sussurrandogli se va bene, se vuole quello, se ne è davvero sicuro. Tyrell sorride prima di cercare a sua volta le labbra di Elliot, da Elliot vuole tutto, anche il dolore, quello che hanno è qualcosa che trascende sentimenti e mere sensazioni corporali.

Elliot si fa bastare quei bacie Tyrell butta indietro la testa quando Elliot si decide finalmente a entrare dentro di lui. Fa male, è bellissimo, vorrebbe che l’altro uscisse immediatamente e desidera che resti così dentro di lui per sempre, così tante cose e tutte all’opposto dell’altra. Elliot gli dà tempo per abituarsi ma comincia a muoversi solo quando Tyrell gli pianta le unghie nella schiena implorandolo. Mr Robot sarebbe diverso, Mr Robot lo premerebbe contro il materasso per poi scoparlo con forza strappandogli l’orgasmo ma Tyrell questa notte vuole Elliot Alderson, solo lui. Geme mentre si muove andando incontro alle spinte di Elliot, le mani che cercano di toccare il più possibile e la sua erezione che sfrega contro i loro stomaci procurandogli un doloroso piacere, la sua bocca che sembra impegnata a voler mappare ogni singolo millimetro di quella di Elliot.

Elliot ricambia i baci, lo stringe a sé, Tyrell si lascia sfuggire un gemito più acuto degli altri quando la mano di Elliot sfiora la sua erezione quasi distrattamente, Elliot è tutto ciò di cui ha bisogno, il loro legame è speciale, unico e lui ne ha bisogno ora più che mai. Vorrebbe che tutto quello non finisse, se solo avesse un cock ring addosso potrebbe prolungare quella dolce tortura per ore ma il suo corpo di diverso arrivò e Tyrell Wellick si abbandona all’orgasmo, le gambe strette attorno ai fianchi di Elliot, una mano sulla propria erezione assieme a quella di Elliot e il nome di Elliot sulle labbra. Si gode pigramente gli ultimi affondi di Elliot prima di sentire un calore familiare e le labbra di Elliot intente a leccare e succhiare il suo collo marchiandolo come suo.

Tra loro c’è qualcosa, c’è sempre stato qualcosa, Tyrell può quasi vederlo ed è qualcosa che va oltre l’amore, l’essere stati alleati, va persino oltre il sesso e lui sa solo che non vuole rinunciarvi, mai.


End file.
